Love, Lies, & Regrets
by SweetieSmith
Summary: Ivan doesn't realize his mistake, until it's too late. IvanxAnita IvanxFreya


**Anita's POV-**

The birds were chirping, the butterflies were flying, the chamomile was sprouting… It seemed like just another regular spring day, here in Zephyr Town. Except… It wasn't.

Ever since I heard the news a week ago, I could not do **anything**. I stayed in bed that whole week. My crops died, my animals got sick, and all the food in my storage is rotten. So I have nothing for the bazaar. The thought of that made me feel horrible, but it can't compare to how I feel today. Today I feel like complete and total **shit**.

I got my lazy ass out of bed and groggily walked to the bathroom. I took a shower trying to wash away the pain, sorrow, and B.O. Especially the B.O. I put on the most formal clothing I could find, and sat at the dining table, waiting for the event to begin.

I got out a box of blueberry tea, it being non perishable, and made myself some. As I stirred the tea I thought about the good times I had with him;

**10 years ago**

_ I sprinted down the ramp, I being a hyper 7 year old, and headed towards the windmill. As I neared the large structure I slowed my pace to a walk. I began tip toeing as I saw a small figure with a purple coat, gazing at the rushing water of the waterfall. Once I was behind him I placed my hands on top of his eyes._

_ "Hmm, let me guess," He said with a smirk, and I giggled but I shut my mouth. "Anita!" He grabbed onto my hands and pulled me forward, causing me to fall on top of him. We both burst into a fit of laughter._

_ "I van!" I yelled, "How did you know it was me!" He looked up at me, I still on top of him._

_ "I could recognize your voice from a city away!" He said with that charming smile of his. I blushed and hugged onto him, turning onto my side so we both were facing each other._

_ "How's your baby brother?" I asked out of random. I only saw him once, but he was such a cute baby._

_ "Dirk's good, but mama is still very sick and I think papa is getting sick as well." He said, frowning a bit._

_ "Aww, it's ok Ivan, they'll be fine." I said, giving him a reassuring smile. He returned the smile and lightly kissed my lips. I blushed madly, but couldn't help but grin._

"_I love you Anita. When we grow up, I promise we're going to get married!" He said hugging me tighter, and I nuzzled into his chest feeling ecstatic. _

If only he kept that promise… Today he was getting married, but not to me. To Freya;

**Freya**. She is everything I'm not, and everything he wants. She was smart, beautiful, graceful, and has a lot of the same interest as him. I'm just Anita. Plain old Anita.

Plus we never get along. Whenever I and Ivan were hanging out, she would come and take him away, he didn't have to think twice. Whenever I gave him presents he would say thank you, when she gave him presents she got a hug and a kiss on the cheek. As much as I don't want to admit it, he really does love her.

Being his best friend I was definitely invited, and as much as I didn't want to go, I had to. I mean, he would get a bit suspicious as to why his best friend didn't attend his wedding.

The door suddenly burst open, causing me to almost spill my tea.

"ANITA!" I hear an all too familiar voice.

I turned around, trying to give my best fake smile, "Hey Dirk."

"Are you going to the Wedding today?" He asked, taking a seat at the table.

I sighed, not making eye contact, "… I don't really have a choice…"

"Look Anita," he said lifting my head up by my chin, "I honestly rather have you marrying my brother."

"I know!"

"But," He started.

"But?" I ask, curious as to what else he's going to say.

"If Ivan is happy, then I'm happy. And so should you, if you truly love him."

I sighed and gave out a small laugh, "I hate it when you're right."

He chuckled and said, "Well, we should get going. The ceremony is going to start soon." I groaned and sluggishly got up, causing Dirk to raise an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry. I just really don't want to see Ivan marry her." I say selfishly.

He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder, "Yeah, I don't want to see him marry that bitch either." We both laughed and we walked to town.

Cherry blossom petals fell from the sky as wedding bells chimed. Everyone was chit chatting happily as I stood awkwardly alone. On the outside I displayed a smile, but on the inside my heart is slowly shattering as the minutes go by. Soon, my best friend is going to marry my rival.

Suddenly everyone grew quiet, and they all formed a pathway. They were looking at something behind me so I turned around to see Ivan and Freya walking towards us, arm in arm. Ivan looked incredibly handsome in his tux. Freya looked gorgeous in her elegant dress… Bitch. They stopped when they were in front of me, Freya scowling and Ivan chuckling.

"What…?" I say dumbfounded. That's when I noticed that I was in the middle of the walkway.

"Oh… Sorry." I whisper and stepped to the side.

They walked to Felix who was going to initialize they're marriage. He smiled at them and began the ceremony, "We are gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony…"

"Freya, do you take Ivan as your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked facing Freya.

She smiled and said, "I do." My heart cracked.

Felix then turned to Ivan who was smiling excitedly, "And Ivan, do you take Freya as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." It cracked even more.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Felix said in his jolly tone. Freya and Ivan leaned in and kissed, and that's when my heart completely shattered. After they kissed everyone cheered, and the newlyweds hugged. While Freya was hugging Ivan she looked at me smirking and mouthed, "I won." Anger and jealousy bubbled inside of me and I stormed off.

The loud music and chatter of the after party finally died down, now I can peacefully go to sleep. I pulled on my pajamas and was about to go to sleep when someone knocked on my door. Ugh, what now?

"Come in." I say, trying my best to not let my annoyance seep through my words. Suddenly Ivan came in and I blushed, him still in his tux while I was in my pajamas.

"It's not like I haven't seen you in pajamas before Anita." He said as if he read my mind.

"So… Did you need something?" I ask, and then sat on my bed due to my tiredness.

"Just checking on you I guess. I didn't see you after the wedding or at the after party." He said then sat on the bed next to me.

"I was just… tired." I lied.

"Anita, I've known you for most of our lives. I know when you're lying. Is there something bothering you?" He asked scooting closer to me. He eyed me, which was what he usually did to make me feel pressured, and it was working. I was so close to just letting all my thoughts and feelings out, when I just sucked it all up and said, "Ivan, trust me. There's nothing wrong. I was just tired. I'm truly happy for you and Freya. I wish you both luck and happiness in life…" I said, trying my best to reassure him.

He eyed me once more, as if he was reading me or trying to detect if I was lying or not. It's as if he was expecting me to say or do something. I kept a straight face, not letting my emotions take over me, and after a couple of minutes he gave up.

"Ok… I guess I'll see you later Anita…" He said standing up and walking to the door. He opened the door and right before he walked out he looked at me. I looked into his violet eyes, and unlike all those other times I saw and felt something more. It's as if I could read his thoughts, feel how he feels. I'm still the girl he grew up with. The girl he shared his first kiss with. The girl he thought worked as hard as no other. The girl that strives to accomplish all her goals. The girl he still loves… But, it doesn't matter anymore because he's married. Married to a girl that's perfect for him, and will make him happy.

"Anita I lo-… Bye." He said and was gone. I crawled into bed and cuddled my bed sheets.

"I love you too Ivan." I whispered, and cried myself to sleep.

**3 hours earlier**

**Ivan's POV-**

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Felix said. I leaned in and my lips connected with Freya's. I felt that spark I always felt when we kissed. After we kissed I hugged her. When we pulled away I saw Anita stomping away and I was about to run after her but Freya held me back.

"Where you going honey? We need to greet our guest." I nod and follow her as we greet our family and friends.

"What's wrong Ivan?" I hear Dirk ask from behind me. I sat on a crate a few feet away from the crowd of dancing drunken people.

"Mmm, just thinking."

"About Anita." He stated more than asked.

"You know me too well, brother." He sat on the crate besides mine and placed his hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"She still loves you."

"She does?" I asked shocked.

"Are you stupid!" He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, apparently so."

"She's always loved you Ivan. You were just too ignorant and oblivious to notice." Now it all made sense. The way she looked at me, the intense atmosphere that surrounded us when we were with each other, the random presents she gave me... I am honestly a dumbass.

"What do I do?" I ask, a nervous breakdown creeping up.

"Do you love her?" I completely froze when he said that. Did I? I thought for a minute. Replaying all our memories in my head. When I came back to reality I knew my answer.

I looked at dirk and said, "Yes, I do."

"Then go talk to her about it!"

"I can't!"

"Why not!"

"What if she doesn't love me back?" Dirk looked at me with a 'Really? Did you honestly just say that?' face.

"Didn't I just say that she loves you?"

"Yes, but now that I am married, she probably thinks differently…"

He thought for a minute then said, "Just go talk to her. You will know if she loves you or not. You both are that close." I nod and stand up.

"Thanks brother." I say and ruffle up his hair.

"AHKKKKK!" He yells as he tries to fix it. I chuckle and he glares at me.

"Screw you!" He yells. I just chuckle again and start heading to Anita's house.

"Anita I lo-…" I said stopping mid sentence, thinking. "Bye." I finally said, exiting her house and ran down the ramp to the windmill. This is where I and Anita had created so many memories together.

I peered down into the water of the river, looking at my reflection. I am a mess. So many things are running through my mind, stressing me out. I am supposed to be happy on my wedding day!

Anita… We should be married, not I and Freya. Sure I love Freya, but I love Anita more. I made a mistake. I screamed, letting all my stress and anger out, as I pulled on my hair.

Anita doesn't love me. She won't ever love me anymore. I've hurt her too much. Then, for once, my walls came crashing down and I cried… I didn't care who sees, or who hears. But I cried, cried until there were no more tears to cry out. I got a hold of myself, wiping my tear streaked face, and walked back to town. Back to the life I had mistakenly chosen.

"Ivan! Ivan!" I hear Dirk say from behind me. I was on my way to my tutoring job in the city. I know, work on the day after my wedding?

"What is it Dirk?"

"Anita!"

"What about her?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"Her house is empty, her crops are cut down, and her animals are gone. She's gone!"

"WHAT! No! It can't be true!" I say, denying it all.

"I'm sorry brother." And down came all my walls again as I dropped to my knees and cried once more.

**5 years later**

"Ivan!" Freya hollered to me.

"Yes dear?"

"Could you please get Joey's hat. I think it's in my drawer." I nod and go over to her drawer. As I'm looking through it, I notice a letter that has my name neatly printed on it. I carefully open the envelope and take out the letter;

**Dear Ivan,**

**It hurts to tell you this, and especially for the fact that it isn't being said directly, but I have decided to move. I do wish you and Freya happiness and luck in life, but in all honesty I don't think I can handle watching you be happy with someone that isn't me. I know, so selfish of me. But I love you. I've always loved you. And I know you love me too, but we will never be because you are already married. I'm going to miss you so much, but I hope that if we don't meet here on Earth, we will meet in Heaven. Maybe then we can be. But as for now, you should go on with life as it is. Live your life. Have a family. Be happy, and don't hold back. Just let go of me. Well, I bid you farewell.**

**Love,**

**Anita.**

"Did you find it Ivan?" Freya asked form the door way.

I nod my head vigorously and said through gritted teeth, "Yes. I certainly did."


End file.
